Without My Brother
by LadyWolvie82
Summary: After Zero gives his life to defeat Sigma and save the world, X goes into a severe state of depression because he lost his best friend and brother like figure. Will anyone stop him from going down a dark path? Rated M for character deaths and mature situations. Don't read if you don't like dark tales. One shot.


A/N: This piece is very dark for a reason – first and foremost, the item I had in mind when I was writing this was and still is suicide prevention. Always know that suicide is a PERMANENT solution to a TEMPORARY problem. GET HELP IMMEDIATELY if you EVER feel like taking your own life; help is out there, so I beg everyone who needs someone to talk to whenever they're down and depressed to find that person and seek help – you are NOT alone! As for the piece, itself – let's pretend that Mega Man X 6-8 never existed, as it's based on the true ending of Mega Man X5. This is rated M for character death and mature situations. If this bothers you don't read. Simple as that. And as always, feel free to leave a review – I have a crossover tale (Final Fantasy VI & XIII) that's the opposite to this. Enjoy!

 **Without My Brother**

Alone in his quarters at Maverick Hunter HQ, X paced around in every corner – repeatedly and frantically; sorrow, despair, rage, anger and every other related emotion anyone can think of. Thinking about his best friend Zero, who he not only treats like his brother but also gave his life to defeat Sigma for the better of the world, X fell into a deeper state of depression, refusing any help offered by those who care for him deeply, especially Alia and Signas. One week has passed since that fateful incident which has affected X more than anyone would have expected. Despite efforts by Alia and Signas to help X in a situation like this, nothing worked. They both eventually left him alone, to his own devices, due to that fateful incident…out of respect and fear alike; respect so that X can mourn for Zero, fear as they don't know what X will do to anyone – himself or anyone else.

In that week since that fateful incident, X ate less and less, took care of himself less – basically, he wasn't himself at all; the fearless and just Maverick Hunter that everyone who knew him came to admire about him. In other words, he was only a ghost, his exterior merely a shell of the empty person he has since become in a short period. Without thinking and nothing else to do with his time now, he blindly went to his journal near his sleeping chambers and started to write something, as a desperate plea for himself so that he can move on in his life in some way – a life without Zero, his best friend, his brother. With shaky hands that were once stable, he began to write what would be a plea that anyone would never have expected to see or read from the morally just Maverick Hunter:

 _ **Without My Brother**_

 _ **Without my brother, I am dead.**_

 _ **Nothing without him, I am lost,**_

 _ **I cannot live like this, not without**_

 _ **him…my best friend, my mentor,**_

 _ **the one true person who sees**_

 _ **all that I see, fights with me,**_

 _ **by my side and at my back.**_

 _ **I am beyond saving because**_

 _ **my brother, my best friend,**_

 _ **is gone, out of my life for good…**_

 _ **I beg for forgiveness for what I am**_

 _ **about to do, as I can't suffer like this**_

 _ **anymore…I beg you to let me go…**_

 _ **please release me from this pain,**_

 _ **as it's the only way I'll be free again…**_

X stops writing at this point as his hands were still shaky from distraught, his emotions got the best of him. Remembering that he had a few samples of the Sigma/Zero Virus near where Alia would do her research at, he went over there stealthily to get a lethal amount of the virus so that he can completely and permanently destroy himself. Once back in his personal quarters, X began what would be ending his life, although a plea of sorts from Zero would try in vain to stop him from doing such a horrific act to him, an act that causes pain to others for lifetimes to come.

Making the changes to his gun on his right arm, X slowly inserted the virus into himself. Nothing was happening to X at all. Being disappointed with this he did the unthinkable – putting all the virus into himself at once. Within 30 minutes, he got the desired effect – X went Maverick and went on a killing spree, killing every Reploid alive. He spared no one…not even Lifesaver and Alia, both of whom begged and pleaded for X to stop this madness before he separated their heads from their bodies and put their remains along with the rest of the scrap so that they're destroyed forever. This went on for a week, before the virus wore itself off.

A few days later, X is back in his personal quarters, alone again. However, it's the words from Zero that got to him but much too late. Despair reached to X's heart like never before. Looking at his hands, the very hands that took so many lives, X fell into an even deeper state of depression, but would never get out of it. As an act of mercy to himself, he went to the rooftop of Maverick Hunter HQ and reached an edge. Looking down he found himself an out of this fearful state he was in. Without delay – he jumped from the building, falling to his death, his entire being scattered into pieces.

It would be Signas, the lone survivor, who would discover his remains. With his head hanging low, he then saw how he failed to save X from himself. Going to X's personal chambers, Signas would find the journal with the incomplete entry that contained his plea, for someone to listen to him because he lost his best friend and brother. This would haunt Signas from the inside out for the rest of his days, as he unknowingly allowed Sigma to win over every being on Earth. Earth was done, because of Signas' failure to help and save X from a destruction this catastrophic. Sigma won.


End file.
